<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold me close by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213887">Hold me close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cuddles, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, mdlb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Mercury,a 24 year old in a mental hospital for his bad anxiety and depression,he has three nurses,getting him through each day,Regina,Brianna,Joan(Joannie).They know how keep him occupied,he gets into trouble a lot with other nurses because of his attitude.he loves it when his nurses shower him with attention,Love and tickles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Michael/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dont leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie Mercury,a 24 year old in a mental hospital for his bad anxiety and depression,he has three nurses,getting him through each day,Regina,Brianna,Joan(Joannie).They know how keep him occupied,he gets into trouble a lot with other nurses because of his attitude.he loves it when his nurses shower him with attention,Love and tickles.<br/>
</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Cast:</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie Mercury:24(Mental illness:Anxiety and Depression)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina taylor:27</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Brianna may:27</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Joan/Joannie: 28</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian may23</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger Taylor:24</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>john Deacon:24</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Joshua(Freddies ex boyfriend,Mental illness:self harm):28</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Alex(Freddies ex boyfriend,Mental illness:Anxiety and Bipolar):29</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooklyn(Freddies ex boyfriend,Mental illness:Depression):27</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">..................................................</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">December Christmas day, </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>'92</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Freddies p.o.v</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Another Christmas alone,i'm Freddie and i'm Twenty four with bad Anxiety and Depression,i'm currently in a mental hospital.I have three nurses to get me through everyday,nurse Regina Taylor,nurse Brianna May and Nurse Joan(Joannie)Deacon.They know how to make me happy and distract me.every Christmas,i spend alone.I sat in the bathroom against a locked door,i hated Anxiety,its the worst.i took a deep breath with my eyes closed then opened them,i felt fine after,i splashed cool water on my eyes.sorted out my messy hair.</p>
<p>"Freddie?you in there?"Shit,i forgot about Joan,she always checks on me if its not her then its either Regina or Brianna."mhm",i hum."five minutes",she says,i roll my eyes,fix my hair up,brushed it out,braided it as i would do.I have jeans on and a hoodie i may of taken from an ex boyfriend(Joshua).</p>
<p>"five seconds",she says"Five.....Four.....three.....Two......"shit"don't make me say it",she says"alright!",i snapped,i took a breath.i unlocked the bathroom door."breakfast go",she says,i roll my eyes.i went and got breakfast,sat alone,i knew my three ex boyfriends were here."Well well well Freddie",Joshua"fuck off Joshua",i hissed."No",he says"you two as well",i snapped at Alex and Brooklyn.</p>
<p>I wanted to be alone"We wont,we hate it to see you upset",Alex says"leave me alone,i left you all for a reason",i say."grab him",Joshua says"No",i say"leave me alone,the three of you",i say."i told you,i never wanted to see you again",i say."i trusted you Josh",i say."just leave me alone",i say,i walked off back to my room,slamming the door behind me.</p>
<p>"i'm such a mess",i thought to myself.I hate myself so much,i trusted them."Freddie dollface,open the door?",its Brooklyn"leave me alone Brooky",i say."no",he says softly"open the door,its only me,the other two fucked off",he says"promise?",i ask"promise",he says.i unlocked the door,he came to me."i know what Joshua and Alex did",he says."i still love you Freddie,i always will",he says.</p>
<p>"he hurt me Brooky",i say."C'mere",he says.i wrap my arms around his neck."who was the one who always calmed you down from an anxiety attack?",he asked"you",i say"and who was the one who was cuddly?",he asked"you",i say."who cuddled you when Joshua and Alex wouldn't",he asked"you",i say.</p>
<p>"exactly,they hurt you,not me",he says.he wipes the tears running down my cheeks."I'm always here for you",he says."i promise",he says.he wraps his arms around me."i'm always here for you",he whispered.he kissed my cheek and left the room."Brooky",i pout.</p>
<p>"Freddie....i can't.....i have double therapy today",he says,i pouted.he kissed my cheek.he took off his hold chain,putting it around my neck."keep it",he says."A Are y you s sure?",i stammer"yes",he says."it has both of our name's on it",he says.he kissed my cheek.</p>
<p>"you know what my room number is if you need me",he says"i know Brooky",i say,we hugged tightly. "oh and Alex and Josh wanted me to give this to you",he says,it was picture of us all when were younger(around fifteen to 18).i wiped my tears"i love it",i squeak."Merry Christmas squirt",Joshua says.i ran to him."i knew you'd like it",he says."its the best thing i've had in years!",i say.</p>
<p>I hugged Alex as well."are we forgiven?",they asked"yes",i say.they all hugged me."we'll take a walk in the garden",Alex says."i want to",i say,Brooklyn's arm wrapped around me.it took my mind off my thoughts.its early(six in the morning,sunrise isn't until seven).</p>
<p>We sat and watched the sun come up."Settle down squirmer",joshua teased"shut it",i say.i laid my head against Brooklyn's chest.his hand playing with my hair."we're sorry for what we did",Alex says"its fine Alex,we were young and stupid",i say. "remember when your dad said you couldn't have three boyfriends?",joshua asked"I do",i say(Not related to pull me close).</p>
<p>"that was funny,i ended up leaving",i giggled"yeah",Brooklyn says"what happened to that",they say"we drifted apart,i went back to be with my parents,Brooklyn fucked off,Alex i don't know where you went",i say."i left for Uni",he says"Josh started smoking weed",i say."i stopped that",he says.My thoughts hit,i ran off to the bathrooms,my breathing picked up.I was trapped,Joan and Brianna waiting for me,i felt like i was gonna pass out,my heart pounding against my ribs."Freddie",Joan says,i sat on the bed,shaking.</p>
<p>Stupid.fucking.Anxiety."Teddy bear?",Joan.my heart pounds against my chest."Teddy bear,look at me",she says.tears were in my eyes,my breathing was fast and unsteady.</p>
<p>I still couldn't breathe.She cups my cheeks."look at mommy",she says,oh god no,i try to pull away,the other two had grips on my wrists."its alright Teddy bear,take a deep breaths",She says"Can't",i say."yes you can",she says.</p>
<p>I laid back on my hospital bed."breathe for me",she says.I couldn't,the fast rise and fall of my chest made it hard."Freddie,i need you to breathe for me,i know its hard",Regina spoke up.i sat up.she rubs soft circles on my back.the first to go was the dizziness.then the rise and fall of my chest slowed to how it should be"there we go,good boy",Joan says.</p>
<p>"wasn't so hard",she says.i still had the picture Brooklyn gave me,its on the bedside."what's this then?",Brianna asked,looking at the picture,i blushed and hid my face in the pillow"tell us Teddy bear",Joan says"No",i squeaked"alright then,we'll have to use our little power on you",Brianna says,they started tickling me,i loved it really.</p>
<p>"St Stop!",i giggled."No",they teased.they eventually stop.i got my breath back.i saw Joshua,Brooklyn and Alex."Joannie?",i say"mhmm",she says."W When do i get to go home?",i ask"whenever we say",Brianna says."i could've been out of year when we first met"i say"yes",Joan says.</p>
<p>"but you like it with us",Joan says,rubbing my thigh."I do",i say."don't you three have brothers?",i ask"uh...yeah",they say."they're here as well",Regina says"i don't get why you avoid them so much,they are only boys,not the flu!",i say."hello girls",my three nurses groaned"Boys,leave us alone,we cut contact with you years ago",Regina says,i giggle.i happen to be friends with one of them,Brian."Brimi!",i say"hey",he says.</p>
<p>I'm friends with Brian,always have been.</p>
<p>Brian walked to me,i whisper to him"kiss me".he does."i love you Freddie",he says"love you too Bri",i blush.we did that to piss off Brianna."oh you're dead Brian",she says."No leave me alone",Brian says."Never",she smirked,we both got tickled."B Brianna!Q Quit it!",Brian giggled,i grab his hand.we ran out into the gardens."Brianna darling",i knew that voice,it was my abusive ex from a year ago.</p>
<p>"Bill reid,get the fuck away from here",i say."you're not allowed near us or even me",i spat."don't fucking test me Freddie",he says"leave us alone and get the fuck out",i say.he punched me in the face.i stumbled back."Wanker!",i roared.i went at him,we got into a fight.I got restrained to the floor,arms behind my back,they made sure,i wouldn't hit my head when i got restrained. </p>
<p>Regina and joan were restraining me.My legs were pinned as well."are you gonna calm down?",Regina asked"no,he fucking deserved it!",i say.That resulted in me getting pinned down by more doctors,knee on my back,that hurt.I was still restrained,it was starting to hurt.I stayed silent."Get the cuffs on him",joan spoke up"please don't",i beg,sighing"Freddie",she warned"don't,the cuffs hurt",i say."whole point,its called handcuffs for a reason",she says"don't,get off me",i say.i got handcuffed.</p>
<p>"i refuse shock therapy",i say."you have no say",Regina growled"i do,i wont have it",i say."I'm already fucked up",i say."let him go",Brian and Roger spoke up,Roger,Brian,john and i went to school together."We can't",Regina says"Now Reg",Roger says."i know Freddie well enough to know what he hates",he says"Exactly,your brothers and i went to school together",i say.</p>
<p>"let him go Reg",Roger says"Shut up Rog",she says."you were never nice to me once",she says"stop it and let Freddie go",he says"please",i say"its really starting to hurt",i say.</p>
<p>They got off me,the handcuffs were taken off,i got up.</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">December 27th 1992</span></em></b> </p>
<p>Ugh my head.I'm never acting out again.Joan came in"good Morning",she says"shut up",i groaned."what's up?",she asked"don't feel so good",i say."Fever",she says.i look up saw Joshua and Alex."Josh",i whined."are you sick?",he asked,i nodded.Brooklyn came in as well.</p>
<p>joshua laid with me.he kissed my cheek."i'll see you later",they say.they left,the door shuts,Brianna,Regina and Joan,the door got locked."you know you're gonna get punished for your behaviour yesterday",Joan says"i know"i say,she raised an eyebrow at me"i know ma'am",i say,they know how to make me submit to them.</p>
<p>"We're discharging you today",Joan says"Really?",i lit up"yes",Brianna says.i put on Brooklyn's hoodie.I got my jeans on,they discharge me."get in the car",Joan growled"yes ma'am",i say.I got in the car.We got home,hours after,i live with them.i had to strip to my boxers.i did,my scars on show,i was still insecure about them."look at me baby",Joan says,i wouldn't.</p>
<p>"honey",she says.she tilted my chin to make me look at her."what's wrong?",she asked."is it your scars?",she asked,i nodded."they make you who you are Freddie,i understand if you're insecure about them",she tells me."that's okay",she says."you're still being punished",she says"yes ma'am",i say,i was on my hands and knees on the bed."safe word?",she asked"Red!",i say."Good boy",she says.Brianna and Regina came in. </p>
<p>"good boy",the praise."how many swats does he deserve?",Joan asked"five",Regina says"Ten",brianna says."we'll do five",Joan says."ready Honey?",she asked"yes ma'am",i say.they went up to twenty"y yellow",i sniffled."Oh baby",Joan says,they rub my back softly."are you okay to continue?",she asked,i nodded.</p>
<p>"colour?",she asked"Green",i say."Good boy so good",Brianna says.she laid under me,arms wrapped around me.i fell limp."Good boy",she says.the cream was put on my sore arse."good boy",Brianna says,i didn't want to move."Can you sit for me?",she asked,i try,hissed at the sting in my butt."good boy",Joan says."you took it so well",she says,kissing my cheek.</p>
<p>We cuddled on the sofa,of course top of the pops,one thing though,George Michael was my ex boyfriend.it was an interview,it still upset me that he moved on.he said it......."I'll always love you Freddie,even if you don't love me back,i want you back Freddie,i love you",i ran off crying.i had put on jeans and one of his hoodie's,i chucked on my trainers and ran out the house. </p>
<p>"i'm so sorry",i say,i bumped into someone"m Mikey?!",i say."i is that really you?",he asked"yeah",i say"C'mere squirt",he says,he span me around.he wiped the tears"i missed you so fucking much",i say"i missed you too",he says"i love you too George",i say,i smash my lips onto his. </p>
<p>"you've changed",i say."so have you",he says.We stayed hugging.i pulled him back to the home i share."promise not to freak out?",i ask him"promise",he says.I let us in"i'm back",i say.the girls raised an eyebrow at me."Freddie,you have ten seconds to start running",they say"shit",i squeak"shit indeed",Joan says,i start running.they pinned me down and tickled me"N no!St stop!",i laughed."i'm begging you!St stohohohp!",i giggle.</p>
<p>"it tickles!",i squeal.they let me go.George was blushing,i ran to him and kissed him"I don't want you to leave me again",i say"i wont leave you again",he says"i promise baby",he says."i really do",he says."but of course these three,are my doms",i say."i'm their sub",i say."yes i'll join",he says"didn't even have to ask",i giggle.</p>
<p>"Freddie",Joan says"yes ma'am",i say."collar",she says.i held my hair back,she puts it on me,its a nice baby blue collar with a heart on it."george?",i say"its okay if you don't want to do it",i say"No,i want to",he says.i drag him to the bedroom and found the box of collars."pick two",i say.</p>
<p>We have to have two collars one for the bedroom and one for general use.I'm wearing my bedroom one.i helped him choose two,i put the general use one on him."you have to keep it on",i say.i gave my general use collar to Joan and George's bedroom collar to Joan.</p>
<p>I am a bratty sub.i knew Joan had a meeting today.she went up to her office,i snuck under the table.the meeting started,i start kitten licking her clit.i felt the chair leg go onto my hand,i tap her leg."you're on my hand",i mouth,she moved it.she grabbed my hair,forcing me to take her.</p>
<p>i licked her clit,lapping up her juices.she accidentally kicked my stomach,i doubled over.the meeting finished,she pulled me out from under the table."did i kick you?",she asked,i nodded"Sorry sweetie",she says. </p>
<p>"hurts a little,i'll be fine",i say"let me look",she says,i do"just a bruise",she says."you're gonna get punished for almost costing me a promotion",she growled"yes ma'am",i say.she pushed me toward the bedroom,George is made to follow us,i got stripped down to boxers,Brianna took her place under me,playing with my balls.</p>
<p>"now then,i'm gonna spank you,you're gonna thank me",she says"yes ma'am!",i say.</p>
<p>One</p>
<p>"thank you ma'am!",this went on until we got to ten."you're not gonna cum tonight.",Brianna growled.she put a cock ring on me,"F fuck that's cold",i say."supposed to be",she says,tapping my nose."you took it so well",Joan says.the balm is put on my butt.i didn't get dinner that night.</p>
<p>I had to do the dishes for a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dont leave me (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A week later,January fifth 1993,Thursday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Freddie,honey wake up",Joan says"go away Joannie",i say."are you feeling okay?",she asked" 'm feel fine",i say."are you sure?",she asked,i was wearing a buttplug."mhmm",i hum.she turns on the buttplug."T turn it off",i almost moaned."No",she says"p please <em>ah</em>",i then moaned.i rocked against it.</p><p>"you're not gonna cum",she says.it turned off.I got up and dressed.Joan bent me over the bed,pulled out the plug i was wearing,puts in a vibrating one,i pull up my boxers and jeans and put on a hoodie,George was already up,i put on my general use collar. </p><p>Joannie and i walked downstairs,i had dishes to do.Joan turned on the plug"T turn it <em>ah </em>off",i moaned.I almost dropped a glass."turn it off",i say."Nope",Brianna spoke up."Fuck <em>ah</em>",i moaned,i dropped a glass.i broke one in my hand.I gave up with life.it felt good,the glass cutting my hand.</p><p>the plug was turned off.Joan cleaned up my hand.she switched my collar.Regina bent me over the sofa."Spread 'em",she says.i spread my legs for her.Boxers and jeans came off."open",Brianna says,gag"Freddie",she warned.I decided to be a brat."no",i say"Now please",Regina says.I finally do,the ball gag is placed in my mouth and done up.Regina flipped me onto my back.</p><p>she spread my legs."George,suck him off",Joan growled,i know George to well.i shook my head at him.he wouldn't.he got a warning."I'm sorry",he muttered.i cup his cheek.he knew my 'you don't have to do it if you don't want to' look.</p><p>he did it anyway,i threw my head back,wrapping my legs around his waist.i kick his back as a warning.he pulled back.the gag was taken off."what?",George says"to much",i pant.i pull him in for a kiss,roughly."No",Joan spoke up,we pulled apart.</p><p>Joan and Regina shove me to the bedroom,tying me to the bed with rope.My ankles in cuffs on the spreader bar.the plug was taken out.</p><p>"look at you all nice and stretched out for us",Brianna says,pressing a kiss to my cheek."please",i whine.Joan started fingering me"please ma'am!",i begged."soon",she says"please ma'am",i begged more."Breathe Freddie",Joan says.I couldn't.my wrists and ankles were free of the restraints,i sat up,heart pounding in my chest.</p><p>ears ringing"Freddie,honey!breathe for me",Regina says,i locked myself in the bathroom to calm down,i had already put on boxers and jogging bottoms.</p><p>Tears glossed my eyes."Freddie baby,its only me",George."Open the door for me",he says"No",i say"please",he says.i was going insane,i needed Brooklyn.i left through the bathroom window.i ran to the cafe,Brooklyn's usually here,working,i saw him at the counter,he caught sight of me. </p><p>he ran to me,we sat down"look at me",he says,i do."its okay,i'm here",he says.he stroked my knuckles softly."that's it",he says softly."better?",he asked,i nodded"thanks Brooky",i say." 'S Fine boo,i'll always be here for you",he says. </p><p>He kissed my knuckles softly.He kissed my cheek softly."i'll always be here",he says.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"i will always be here Freddie.....I love you!",Brooklyn</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>